


Bound

by stacy_l



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, BDSM, Erotica, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Male Slash, POV First Person, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacy_l/pseuds/stacy_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack makes some interesting observations about Daniel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response for Prompt# 18: Strained from the 50_kinkyways LiveJournal challenge community.
> 
> Story originally released in October 2006.

**Jack’s POV**

Daniel is most beautiful when in bondage. I know that sounds strange maybe even a bit demented, but I feel a tiny thrill coarse through my veins any time I see him tressed up. Whether it be with chains, rope or in a cage he's truly a sight to behold...

Silk looks most stunning on him, fine black silk that entwines his wrists, wrapping around them like a second skin, before stretching above him to secure his wrists fast to bedposts.

I watch him now as he flexes each finger fisting his hands before allowing them to open and relax. He then shifts upon the mattress before settling yet again, and I offer him a warm smile before reaching to check the tightness of each soft restraint. As I gently tug on each strip he arches upwards thrusting against me, softly moaning before licking his lips and directing a heated gaze my way.

As he further resists, attempting to dislodge his arms, I chuckle huskily and swallow hard as another sweet moan escapes from supple lips. I feel a tightness in my loins as heat burrows deep within and pleasurable tingles fill me. As I watch his continued struggles my breath hitches. To see him strain so...makes my heart beat faster, my mouth go dry and my breath come harsher. As his soft husky laughter filters in assailing my senses I feel my desire increase. He knows the effect he's having on me and derives great pleasure in watching me squirm.

After I'm through checking his restraints I lower then dip my head capturing his lips in mine. Again he moans and arches into me begging with his body for me to continue. I break the kiss grinning wickedly before tenderly brushing a stray strand of hair off of his forehead, bending down to whisper in his ear, "You're beautiful, Daniel...so, so beautiful."

I feel hardness against me where his body presses against mine, and I know that he is gloriously erect. As I blow warm breath across his ear, carefully drawing his earlobe into my moist mouth he cries out, and I know I've successfully heated him up further.

I love to torment him when he's like this: trussed up, secured in place, bound and helpless. From here I can be as devious or as gentle as I choose and he enjoys it all...every last bit of it. He sometimes begs to be tied up like this, at my mercy, mine to do with as I please. He surrenders all to me, and I love him all the more for trusting me so implicitly.

As I shed the remainder of my clothes and lower onto him he releases a growl of frustration wanting so much, so very much to wrap his arms around me but unable to do so. I capture his lips in mine yet again silencing his sighs and feeling his body go lax beneath me as he surrenders all and openly accepts my control over him.

As we come together skin gliding against skin the first sweet plea drops from his beautiful lips, "Fuck me, Jack. Please."

Those four little words sounding almost callous are some of the most beautiful I have ever heard uttered. I offer a devilish grin as I gently question, "Would you like that, Daniel?" to which he replies with a breathless, "Yes Jack, please..."

I debate about whether or not to prolong his anticipation as I begin to slowly draw my hands down across his glorious body following the smooth contours of his sides, his hips, his thighs... He writhes and bucks beneath me, eagerly responding to the feather light touch I apply to his heated skin. His eyes go a shade darker as the heat of desire reaches them silently pleading with me, urging me to continue. My breath hitches again and for a moment I wonder how I'm so lucky to have him. As if he reads my mind he begins to entwine his leg around me attempting to pin me to him, lurching against the mattress as I apply my tongue to his oversensitive flesh. I watch as he shudders again, the muscles of his stomach tensing as his body becomes wracked in pleasurable tingles. I grin wickedly before slowly gliding my tongue from his navel to the patch of beautiful hair surrounding the base of his cock. As I glance up I see his eyes are now half closed, slitted as if he is experiencing pure bliss. Pleased by his reaction I redirect my attention to the head of his penis pressing a dainty kiss to the very tip. He moans so sweetly and thrusts his hips upwards wanting me to consume him. As I draw him in he slowly tosses his head upon the pillow softly drawling, "Oh Jack..." 

And as he continues to strain against his silken bindings my smile broadens...

** The End **


End file.
